Plastisols are emulsions of organic polymers in plasticizers which gel upon heating to elevated temperatures. The plastisols used are generally based upon homopolymers and copolymers of vinyl chloride and methyl methacrylate. They are widely used as coating compositions for metals and other substrates, as adhesives, and as sealing materials. One disadvantage of using plastisols as sealing materials is the so-called "legging" of the pasty compositions, which frequently results in soiling of the articles to be sealed and necessitates expensive finishing work. This disadvantage may be prevented by using known pre-gelled plastisol tapes or forms, i.e., masses. However, difficulties are involved in their application due to the lose of adhesion, caused by pre-gelation, to the materials to be coated and, in particular, to be bonded to one another.